greegeefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Jaxxxtreme
Welcome Welcome to the Greegee wiki, and thank you for your contributions to User blog:Sontana of Sleeping/me! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. If you need asst., just leave a message on my talk page. --Frederick (Talk) uhhh, IDK, I am just here to remove spam. If it isn't spamming or destroying this wiki, I really don't have much of a problem. --Frederick (Talk) {Twitter} Hey Piqutchi, whatever it was you were going to do to partner us with this wiki, please commence to do so. Been talking with Frederick VI and he says to go ahead. --Giokutalkuser 22:11, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good! Maybe the Trollopolis Wiki can have a page about the Greegee Wiki, and vice versa? I'll let you take care of this stuff, so whatever you want.--Giokutalkuser 16:59, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Interwiki Links Hey, you can help out our partnership by using Interwiki Links on both the Trollopolis and Greegee wikis! When linking to a page on the Trollopolis wiki, for instance, you would use: TITLE OF LINK And, as an example: Jimmies. If you don't add a link title, it will show up like this: w:c:Trollopolis:Jimmies. Also, when you mouse over the link, it will show up as w:c:Trollopolis:Jimmies. To counteract that, you can use this code to make it show up as whatever you want (in capitals are the sections you should change): TITLE OF LINK Here's our example now: Jimmies. So now, when you mouse over it, you get "Jimmies". The same principal works on the Trollopolis Wiki, but just change w:c:Trollopolis to w:c:Greegee, and you'll be all set to go! (btw, I'm also going to make a Blog post about this, so everyone can see it!) -- talk 15:12, April 20, 2012 (UTC) About Dolan he isnt a fakegee,he is an internet meme I know! I just figured that Dolan would fit with the general atmopshere of the Fakegee world. Piqutchi 02:04, April 23, 2012 (UTC) I also commend the use of Dolan. Great pic of him and Weegee, btw! -- } | boek }} talk 17:39, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Candidates for deletion Although we can't delete pages because we lack administrative rights, blanking a page and removing all of it's categories removes it from the list of pages. Technically, on a wiki, there is an infinite amount of pages of any name you can think of, but they're all blank and thus don't show up as real pages. You can still go to pages that have no content, like this: FooBar. This page exists, but isn't an actual page on the wiki, if that makes sense! So, anyways, removing all content from a page enters it into this realm. Hope that helps! --Giokutalkuser 18:06, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Answer Sorry for the late reply. Anyone, I was one of the 2 main editors when the wiki was first made, and I'm admin or whatever it's called so I am partly in charge. Bwog Talk 19:21, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! I don't need any help right now, though. Piqutchi 20:02, April 27, 2012 (UTC)